We're Still Here
by Jelly Filled
Summary: He's loves me, right? Of course! I think...-SasukeXNaruto-


There I sat, bored as ever, waiting for, my boyfriend, Naruto.

It's been, how long? A year? Maybe 10 months, I don't know. I've lost track. I love that knuckle-headed bastard too much to care how long we've been together.

But, I'm pretty sure it's been a year.

'Life is way to short to not be gay at least once in you life.'

That's my saying. But that changed last year.

When Naruto and I got together.

But now, of course, it's, 'Life is way to short to not decide one day to be gay without having gay sex all in the same night'. I learned that the hard, erm, easy way. My friends have accepted it and even taken it to heart. Like Kiba and Kankuro. It may be long distance but they still manage.

And me and Naruto, you ask? We're still as strong as ever. And you sit there and ask, 'What the hell were you thinking? You are SASUKE UCHIHA. What do you see in him?'

Well actually…..Everything. He's cute, arrogant and funny. He always knows how to make me laugh, make me smile. Isn't that what your boyfriend is supposed to do?

Me, on the other hand is completely boring, in my opinion. So, the real question is, 'What does Naruto Uzumaki see in me?'

I'm not sure. But, I don't wanna just go up to the guy and ask, 'Hey babe, why are we dating?', That's one path I don't want to go down. And I'm not the best at confrontations either.

And if I _did_ ask him that he probably would've said something like, 'Why not? But that's beside the point, want ramen?' leaving me to wonder if he really did love me.

Of course he loves me, right? I mean tells me he does, like, 5 times a day. Maybe he's just doing this to show Sakura that he can score men better than her sorry ass can.

Even if that's true….

It couldn't have been or he would've dumped my desperate ass months ago.

So, yeah, he loves me.

Speaking of Sakura….

You should've seen her face when she found out I was dating Naruto. It was that face…how do I describe it? Her eyes were like HUMUNGO and her jaw dropped to the floor, pretty funny stuff.

And don't get me started on Ino. That girl freaked. Did I mention she was the 1st fan girl to find out? Here's how it happened:

Naruto and I had been dating for 3 months. We were still getting used to each other.

Meaning: we had never kissed. Sad, right? Weird thing is we had done _it_.

Anyway, we were walking hand in hand on the hottest day ever blushing madly. We didn't even glance at each other. Anxiety kicked in.

See, Konoha wasn't the most _accepting _town. In fact they were very prejudice, especially the stereotypical, 50 year-old, geezer that had set their 15 year-old daughter up with some creepy guy 20 years older than them up for an arranged marriage. The thought of it sent shivers down my spine.

"H-hey, Sasuke?" My boyfriend asked nervously. I watched as a bead of sweat trailed down his beautiful face crashing down on the concrete sidewalk.

"Yes?"

"Wanna get some ice cream?" He said pointing at the Baskin Robins with his thumb as he stopped causing me to stumble backwards next to him. My eyes trailed from his face to the ice cream shop. I wasn't a big fan of the flavored cream but it was hot so I gladly agreed to go inside for a snack.

_Ding dong_ the shiny brass bell at the top of the door sounded. The way it shined, it caught my attention.

I looked around. The shop seemed to be packed with teenagers, most of them I knew and recognized from school. Even Kiba and Kankuro were there….making out in the back booth. Kankuro was staying for a week while Temari was busy with some crap with Lady Tsunade.

People called them fagots and man-whores. Did they care? No. But Naruto and I did, mainly because no one but them knew about us.

"So…what do you want?" Naruto asked so timidly, so cute. I shrugged.

"I don't know. What do they have?" I asked letting go of his hand and walking over to the counter, leaving him behind. I bent down slightly and looked through the neatly polished glass to see the different colors and flavors as he ran up next to me. There was at least 7 people in front of us.

"Um, well, there's chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, mint, rocky-road, cookie-dough—"

"I'll have what ever you're having." I said looking at him, apathetically. He looked surprised, as in not expecting that to happen. I meekly smiled at him and turned around to go find a table.

Finally a vacant table came into view. I sat, as simple as that.

_Ding dong_ the same bell that had greeted us at the door sounded again. I looked up to see who had entered.

It was none other that Ino Yamanaka and her 'followers' Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga. How she convinced Hinata to become one of them was beyond me.

I watched her as she flipped her hair back (it was not in it's usual ponytail), slowly, making sure the guys saw. She looked around, getting a good look of her competition, maybe even fuckee of the week. She caught me staring as our eyes met. A small smirk crept up her face. She walked over shaking her hips with a little more than necessary.

Only one word could describe Ino, slut. That's not new though.

"Oh Sasuke!" She said landing a hand on her left cheek in fake astonishment, the other a good firm grip onto Sakura's hand. "What a delight to see you in here on such a hot day."

She and her posse uninvited, slipped in the adjoining booth. I sighed in response.

"So, Sasuke, how have you been lately? We haven't talked in, like, what? 2, 3 days? I don't know but it's been too long." She said resting her hand atop my own resting comfortably. She stared dreamily into my eyes, I stared back. Have passion or emotion? Nope. Dead silence grew upon us as I realized how much I did hate her.

"Sakura, aren't you late for something?" Ino asked still keeping her eyes locked on mine.

"No I'm--Oh shit I'm screwed! I gotta go! Say hi to Neji for me Hinata, bye Sasuke." With that she scurried out the door and left me...a very confused teenage boy.

"Alright Sakura...bye" Hinata's small, shy voice replied.

"And for you Hinata, I mean, It is past lunch doesn't Neji expect you home by 1:00?" Ino asked once Sakura had left.

"Oh, yes. Thank you Ino for reminding me, well excuse me..." She replied, quieting her voice at the end.

With her gone and Naruto taking an eternity it was just me and Ino. So far it had felt just like a staring contest between us.

"Sasuke, I got you and I one large banana split. I just thought we would share, cause you know--" I heard Naruto's voice say but was interupted by the slut.

"What are you doing here?" She retorted, slamming her hands on the table, pushing herself up.

Naruto looked back and forth between me and the blond. He seemed confused and still catching on. He also looked inbetween embarassed and ready to pass out, but either way he wasn't happy with the situation at hand.

That's it. I couldn't take it, seeing him like this.

"He's with me, Ino"

She freaked.

"E-excuse me?" She looked worried.

"You heard right. Now fuck off before I make you." I said as I stood to face my lover. He smiled and set the dessert down. I snaked an arm around his small waist and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. Ino screamed, but remembered to exit the building, still audible.

Good times, good times.

Oh, how I love my knuckle-headed bastard.

And you what else?

We're still here.

Together.

Forever.

"Oi, Sasuke, what are you thinking about now?"

"Oh, you know, us." I sighed in relaxation.

"Okay...Wanna go get some ramen?"

"Sure"

"Oh and Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

I thought about what he said, and how many times he had told me that.

Somehow that meant a lot more than the others.

"I love you too, Naruto"


End file.
